


seeing you dance...

by AKA_Indulgence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Its a G so I ought to say that), (to the both of you), Alternate Universe - High School, But she's also evil with teasing, Confessions, Disastrous Crushing, Everyone is flustered, F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Sans (Undertale), Lilian is a wingman, Love Confessions, Reader is caring, Reader is easily flustered, Requited Love, Sans and Reader are head over heels over each other, Sans isn't exactly a cute but, Two cutes in love, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Young Love, cursing, from both sides, high school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: Every time you did just about anything, it always seemed to make his soul thump joyfully. And with the atmosphere of a gentle night, at a party… Along with fatal urges from your best friend, what was he waiting for?





	seeing you dance...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Welcome! So I need to say... THIS is my real first Sans/Reader fic (Actually the second... But the the first to finish) You can kind of see it, it was when I admitted to myself that I like the darn skeleton. Darn it! So yeah, shy, flustered, teen-ages love story. Ironically I wrote this what, actually a week before my third one (AMitS), a few months ago.  
> VERY self indulgent in funny/cute scenario of younger them flustered haha.  
> If you like two young-ens flying over cloud 9 about each other, being cute and all flustery and embarrassed, well I hope this can be of service!  
> Go ahead and take a read if you're wanting young love, and people being flustered & shy!  
> (Also don't expect too high here ;A;;; I myself is face slapping right now)  
> Oh, and please do comment if you'd like!

He saw you in the other corner of the room.

 

Hanging out with your friend, getting another cup of punch. He should… He should really go to you.

 

“… n-no.” He cupped his cheekbone in embarrassment.

 

_i… i’m gonna trip up, she looks so cute tonight…_ He told himself as he couldn’t help but glance up at the pretty girl across the room.

 

He was your friend from school. Just… Just a friend right? Well, he thought maybe you did like him back, since he made it his habit and pass time watching you when you, and no one else was looking. Ever since his feelings grew for you, he wanted to learn everything about you. He’s so glad that he became a close friend to you. And… He’d be sure that you liked him back because of all the signs… You were easy to make red. Well… For him. He sat just a bit closer to you, and you’d smile small to yourself. He took your hand to bring around, and he swore, he felt your hand get hotter instantly (so did his). And when he looked into your eyes for just a second, you’d look away and have… something pink on your cheeks.

 

But… He didn’t want to get his hopes up. He’s not dumb enough to do that. It could be that she was thinking about something else..? Maybe it was just his hand warming up yours? And maybe something happened to his sockets that made her embarrassed when she saw it? Just… He’s arguing to himself, _to make sure._

 

Didn't exactly help that you were a little shy... He wished he could tell you how many people like her already (if his jealousy is anything to go by), and the fact that you broke down his defenses without even trying.

 

Tonight was a relaxing party. Just a night out, for no occasion specifically. He was glad that this wasn’t some kind of frat party… Where guys would get drunk, and have their… Male personality show up. He knew he wasn’t the only one who had feelings for you, after all. And he hadn’t claimed you yet… If someone went after you in front of him, honestly, he wouldn’t know what to do. He certainly would LOVE tell them to _“back the FUCK off!”_ and he knew you wouldn’t mind too much… He was a close friend who showed…. _Signs_ of protectiveness. But that would be way too on the nose and give him questioning glances from every where. If he wanted everyone to know, it would be when he had you in his arms.

 

But… He guessed… he could flirt…? But… You couldn’t handle blatant flirtation. Your face would tomato almost instantly to any direct display of attraction from another, and be an adorable flustered- well. _You_ were adorable. But he’d feel extreme rage when you got flustered during those times. Because, flirtation had never come from him. It’d come from a guy, or a gal… And he fucking KNEW you didn’t have feelings for them but… Sometimes… He wished he could just whisk you away when it happened, kiss you in front of them and say _“she’s mine pal.”_

 

What… What would happen if it came from someone you had feelings for… And not just that… A close friend of yours?

 

He looked at your direction again. That adorable shy smile was on your face while you were listening in to your friend, who had a smug face on her.

 

_What if I flirted with her…? She’d…_

 

* * *

 

“I’d faint.” you told your friend, Lilian, who seemed amused seeing your cheeks turn slightlypink. Like it always does when you even remotely THINK about hanging out with Sans in a SLIGHTLY ROMANTIC situation. She just asked you something that made your heart flutter. If you were drinking, you’d choke. Just… if the skeleton flirted with you… Y-yeah, you’d faint.

 

“Oh my God, you fell so hard for him, (Y/n).” Lilian giggled devilishly. You hissed and put a finger in front of your lips. “Oh my God! Don’t say it to me, Lily!” your face turned hot. Damn, you were a disaster when it came to him. He’s just… so… Y-you can’t even put your finger on it! But… If you tried…

 

He was…ah-h-h-hu-

 

_NO. No. no. nonononono_

 

You cut yourself in your mind. Ok. One more time.

 

He was strong. Real strong. Not that you liked strong guys in particular. It’s just… He’s so deceptively strong. He said “i’m the weakest monster i know, honestly… don’t tell any murderers, cuz it’s easy to murder me,”

 

Which promptly made you hug him tightly, semi-yelling “D-don’t say that!” which earned you a reassuring chuckle from the hoodie-d skeleton.

 

Despite that, you’d seen him practicing with his sunshine of a brother. Even when he was relaxing he seemed to get his act up right with his (a-attrac-cool.) magic. And you guessed he was intimidating… You remembered walking with him on the streets going home once, just the two of you (“That was… Nice.”) and a grown man saw him and basically ran away, and he was staring at the place he had been standing with his terrifying empty socket look, which you found yourself kind of backing off from the tense aura you were feeling from him, which had his very welcoming white lights return and give you a look, and shrugged. “don’t worry ‘bout it. maybe he’s racist or somethin.”

 

But… The thing that made you real soft was that he was… Sweet. Real sweet. And gentle! And fun! He had puns that made you want to die but also… k-k-kis- AH! He’s kind to you. You thought at first _Maybe… It’s just because he’s kind to me?_

 

But no. You have guy friends. They’re nice. And you love them! But… He… Felt different. For a skeleton, that kind of softness… Gave you good vibes?

 

Well… Whatever it is, it’s there. And it made you so giddy. You… Couldn’t hide it. You’d ask Lilian if you were being obvious. “Very.” She said with a smirk on her face.

 

“You know, (Y/n), he seems like he’d have some pretty good flirts on if he did, because I’ve heard some pretty good jokes from the guy.” Lilian nudged you playfully.

 

“As if you know about flirting.”

 

“Nope. I don’t. Neither do you.”

 

“Yep! And I like to keep it that way! That one from Pitter, Frank, and Melanie… I have no idea, but they all made me want to hide in the toilet. Or… Behind Sans, for Melanie’s case.” You held your forehead, hot from the memory. And a stressed kind of hot.

 

“How’d you pull in so many people, girl?” Lilian put a hand on your hip. You giggled, small. “Nah Lily, they were joking.”

 

“ _Right_.” Lilian rolled her eyes. And… paused.

 

“Speaking of romances…” She suddenly had a huge grin on her face. “Look what handsome guy entered the party. Huh, pretty snazzy for a lazy guy huh?”

 

You picked up on her hints, but you decided to look anyway. Bad idea. _SSSSSSSS_

 

Sans.

 

He was… Wearing something… yep, snazzy. You’re glad you wore an actual dress so much more now. _“Lily, I’m gonna relax.”_ _“No, (Y/n), this party is more…” *english pose*, “Proper.” “Plus, the skeleton might go there.” “AArgh! Fine.”_

 

The party had a prom-y feel to it anyways. And… The usually t-shirt wearing, blue hoodied skeleton… He was wearing a black collared-shirt, and deep blue pants. Well, he’s not snazzy if you compare it to a suit per se, but uh, the thing is… he’s ALWAYS wearing the same t-shirt, hoody, and white lined black shorts. Which… You thought was cu-cu-cut-

 

He had a bunch of the same clothes that he’d wash, and wear a pair of new ones. (He’d told everyone that when someone asked how’d he keep them fresh if he kept wearing them). Which was… Ok, a dumb kind of cute. You wouldn’t have him any other way.

 

“Ok, (Y/n). What if he confessed in that outfit?” Lilian discreetly pointed at him, the lights in his eyes were wandering every direction but yours and Lily’s. You froze and gripped the punch in your left hand, which was in a plastic cup… And it slightly spilled on the ground. Ugh, the doof. If he became serious, AND romantic at the same time, you’d lose it. Buh, that one time you saw him turn blue made you go really hot in the head. “STOP making me red, Lily.” you hissed, your friend still annoyingly snickering. Damn it.

 

* * *

 

_WAIT WHAT SHE MADE HER RED?! OH GOD NO DOES SHE HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER??? OH NONONO_

He saw Lilian say a few words to you that always caused you to blush and cover your face, clearly infatuated. He had to know what she said. But… She’d noticed him. Lilian… Was a backstabber! She knew how he felt about you (after a brutal interrogation process)… Oh, he should’ve seen it coming. She’d laugh a disturbingly hysterical laugh when he told her that. When he asked, she just said “Oh, I just feel great to be proven right. I knew you wanted a piece of her,” in which he replied “d-don’t say it like that, woman!”

 

That’s it. He had to find out if you liked her, and if you were dating her. Right now. No more shyness. He walked through the thin crowd…

 

Light music played through the air. Cheery. Old. Kind of disco-y. And had a lot of soul to it. “??”

 

He looked back from his distracted state, and he saw Lilian move away from you, giving you… a wink… that made him… Incredibly jealous… He looked back to you…

 

Nothing. Nada. Your face was pouting, crossed arms. _Adorable._ No flushes on your cheeks… Sans gave way to a sigh. False alarm. He won’t let you go that easily. If you had feelings for someone, he’d pick it up. He’s sure he would. But… you definitely seemed to have had your heart set, but he can’t put his finger on it. He wondered… who could it be?

 

_she’s not getting away THAT easily._ Sans grounded himself. _now that i have something to actually put MOTIVATION into, i’m not letting it sink back into the underground._

 

He swears, he’ll make you see him and have you know what he thinks of you.

 

He stood still on the floor, thinking how he should greet you on this fine night. _i just said fine night to myself. i really ain’t myself, huh?_

 

Then he saw a movement from you. He looked to your body, the source of the movement. You were swaying, very very lightly. Your hands were in balls, bouncing up and down in small movements that made him want to grab those arms and kiss them… Then he saw your face.

 

You were smiling wide. A rare sight. He could see those pearly whites. You had stepped away from the table and… you were dancing.

 

It was small. But… Your shyness had stripped away significantly. Your eyes were closed, curving upwards, an uplifting sort of happiness. Your whole body was moving small movements, no doubt being held back. You sang silently along with the song. It really was an uplifting song… And one about love, at that… Your cheeks were pink again, but with pure happiness.

 

Sans’ soul stopped for a moment, and he also had become stuck in that moment. All he saw was you, and all he heard was that soul song. You smiled so wide! You opened your mouth up and down with that addictive smile- and every part of your body was moving to the beat. Your feet were turning back and forth, moving your body along with it, your knees bent and unbent, your middle twisted and turned, your hands were swaying back and forth, your head was following your chest movements. Your slightly flow-y dress swished about you.

 

What an entrancing sight. Sans didn’t realize it, but his permanent grin turned genuine and his lower socket closed partially, and blue dusted his cheekbones. All he thought was _i love her i love her i love her i love her i lo-_

 

“Dude, stop starin’ and go kiss her already. Make this night out of this world boy,” Lilian’s voice cut through his trance. He turned around defensively, unfortunately progressing the blue on his face, the lights that made his eyes shrinking to the size of a pinprick. He was completely exposed- seeing you dance made him drop everything.

 

“h-how long was i-“

 

“A solid minute, lover boy.” Lilian snickered.

 

_fuck…_

 

“ah f… everyone saw that didn’t they?” Sans visibly sweated. Lilian shrugged. "For all I know it was just me. Everyone else has been paying attention to the band.”

 

Sans sighed deeply and stole a glance your way. Still doing that precious small dance. He smiled a bit.

 

Then he snapped back at Lilian. “lily… what the fuck was that?”

 

Lilian raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“what the hell did you say to her to make her blush so much?” Sans pressed.

 

“Wow, you were watching us the whole time huh?” Lilian answered, unimpressed, “Wait, no- you were watching _her_ the whole time.”

 

“i-“ Sans stammered, “wait, answer me first, backstabber!”

 

Lilian snorted. “Man, you should do something about your jealousy.”

 

Sans gritted his teeth. _what the fuck did you say to her? just cus you’re my friend that doesn’t get you off the hook-_

 

“Was talking about some….” Lilian seemed to be choosing her words- “A certain favorite subject of hers.”

 

A smile crept up her face. A knowing and smug smile. Sans relaxed a little. He knew you didn’t like Lily that way… But… He needed to know. Favorite subject? What was that supposed to mean?

 

“what favorite subject?” Sans pressed on. But it seemed that was all he was going to get out of Lily. She was unimpressed and her eyes half-closed in the look of _Oh, you’re stupid._

 

“Sans.” Lilian asserted. “Look at her.”

 

Sans complied. His eyelights went over to you… You’ve stopped, grabbing your left hand and rubbing it like someone had slapped it, your mouth set in an awkward straight line. You… stopped yourself. Sans frowned.

 

“What’re you waiting for?” Lilian snapped at him. “Look at that, she’s alone!”

 

“i… uh…” Sans rubbed his skull indecisively.

 

“Hey, you called me a backstabber? I stepped away from her specifically so you could swoop in and woo her with your apparently-attractive puns.” Lilian put her hands on her hips.

 

Sans blinked. “a-attractive puns???”

 

“They’re stupid. Puns are stupid. I hate ‘em. She hates ‘em.” Lilian rushed, but paused. “But… Uh… No… They’re not stupid. And she doesn’t really hate them? She finds it cute dude.”

 

Something bloomed in Sans’ chest. _fffffuck she thinks that about those dumb puns? oh god, i have to give her better material so i deserve those thoughts._

 

Lilian then shoved him. “Hurry up man, I can see Reeze sizing her up with those 4 eyes of his.”

 

Sans snapped ‘awake’ and alert. His eyes darted to the smoker, a black furred and horned monster. He looked at you like you were some kind of main course on the menu. Sans’ hands fisted as he finally headed over to you.

 

* * *

 

What a wonderful song. You loved ‘September’. You couldn’t help but follow along, it’s just.. One of your ‘good vibes’ song. Like, that one song that just lifts your mood immediately, especially in a supporting environment like this one. And… Especially when your mind was _just_ filled with the guy that made you happy.

 

“Never was a cloudy day…” you mimed the song. The band tonight was a good one. The party host Maltof sure knows how to pick them. You think, maybe his girlfriend Sher liked soul songs like you.

 

You tried your best not to go beyond just swaying in one spot. No one was looking at you anyways. And… not Sans right? If he saw you like this, hm, you’d want to melt on the spot. Well, _just don’t look at him now._

 

Then you saw the dapper Maltof holding Sher by the hand and singing along to the song.Sher, the sweet cream colored light-monster smiling to her partner. You smiled dreamily. You slowed yourself down. You never danced. And when you did, it was alone when no one was looking. Uh… You took a glance towards Sans’ direction-

 

He was talking to Lilian. Oh… Ok. And also… He was a bit closer to your position in your room than when you first saw him earlier. Uh… He might’ve saw you. Might’ve right? But… Just to be safe.. You stopped yourself and stopped from thinking ‘what if’ scenarios. You’d embarrass yourself if you did. However, lacking having a talking partner, most of your friends aren’t coming… You just had to suck it up and hold your hand until Lilian parted from Sans. Then, you’d go to Lilian. Going up to Sans… would be nice… but not after Lilian riled you up with fantasies of being romanced by the guy, you wouldn’t be able to talk straight with him. Y-you’d go up to him with Lilian maybe? To soothe your nerves, yknow-

 

“hey, (y/n).” a hand had landed on your back, with that familiar deep voice coming from your side.

 

You tensed up for a second, a bead of sweat forming on the left side of your forehead. He was on the right side… It’s fine… you swished your head to the voice. How’d he get here so quickly?? You must’ve been deep enough in your thoughts that you didn’t notice him approach…

 

“Sans!” you smiled, seeing his face… Despite your previous nervousness, released the tension. Heres your close guy friend. Relaxed enough to have small physical contact with him. “When did you come here?”

 

“eh… like half an hour ago maybe?” He shrugged.

You couldn’t help but pay attention to his face in _just a little more detail._ “Honestly, I didn’t expect you to come here tonight.”

 

“you think something fancy doesn’t suit me huh?” Sans raised a single brow.

 

You shook your head quickly. “No! I mean…” You looked down on his outfit. _You look handsome in just these simple clothes!_ “You don’t look the type to like these sort of things?”

 

Sans hummed. “yeah, you’re right (y/n). i’d rather be at home, eat pap’s spaghett and go to sleep. it’s a school day after all. and tomorrow’s saturday.”

 

“but…” He looked at you. “free food! and besides… you told me you were gonna be here.”

 

His face had softened significantly, and seemed to have something in the lights of his eyes. Is he… Was he here because of..?

 

He seemed to notice something and added, “when does THAT happen, (y/n)?”

 

You giggled, closing your mouth a bit. You were… quite stressed out of your mind for the possibility of him coming here because of you, that you didn’t notice how Sans’ hand had discreetly went up your shoulder. “Buh. I like free food too you know that, right? And also I heard they had a band playing soul songs, _when does THAT happen_?”

 

“And well, if I knew you’d come, I’d say it was to have extra hang out time with you too,” you looked to the side. Juuuust in case he did come because of you. And… because it’s a hundred percent true.

 

Sans blinked.

 

* * *

 

_wait the fuck i just told her my real reason to come here what the shit i had a perfectly good excuse too_ Sans scolded himself. _i gotta be careful…_

 

He was thinking over his words so much that he didn’t see you go slightly open mouthed and something glinting in your eyes.

 

“when does THAT happen, (y/n)?”

 

… The hand that rested on your back… And really just him in general was aching to give you a hug. But he settled on putting his hand on your shoulder. That could have double meaning… But hey, it’s not 100% romantic right?

 

“Buh. I like free food too you know that, right? And also I heard they had a band playing soul songs, _when does THAT happen_?” you answered.

 

The memory of you dancing came up. And once again it warmed his soul. That was a precious sight.

 

Then…

 

“And well, if I knew you’d come, I’d say it was to have extra hang out time with you too,”

 

_…_ You wanted to spend time with him?

 

_ffffuuuckkk aaaaaaaaarhaghrgahgrhgrh she wants to be with me- that's real- shit fuck- aaaaAAA-_

 

* * *

 

He’s… been looking at you blinking like you just name-called him. You got nervous. What had you said? The hand that you just noticed was on your shoulder had tensed up.

 

Then he blinked one last time, smiled and winked. “aww, thanks.” he said shortly. “mutual party partners?”

 

You giggled again. “I guess.”

 

“well, why don’t we go do one of the reasons we came here?” he pointed to the table filled with snacks.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good!” you tapped on his shoulder. His hand moved away from your shoulder, but you wound your arm into his, in a lock style. His sockets widened for a split second, but you had took the first step to the snack table. You suppose, having him be especially close tonight had boosted your confidence. But you promise you would only take normal moves. Also… Where had Lilian gone? Whatever. You’re gonna make sure to be a good ‘party partner’.

 

You let go of him when you got in front of the table and grabbed a paper plate. Despite this being the ‘nicer’ parties, the normal platter was there. Pizza… Pasta, some bread, pudding… They were good for anything, weren’t they? You took a slice of pizza, and a single french toast. You wanted more… but you wanted to do other things too. You glanced at Sans as he put a ton of ketchup on his pizza. You laughed internally. _it already has sauce in it… but he just loves that condiment so much huh?_

 

Guh… Why is he so… Attrac— nice tonight? Making you way too giddy on the inside despite just having small talk. When the grin on his face was genuine and his eyes were a nice white glow… He looked soft. And nice to hug, despite being a bunch of bones. And now that he was wearing that outfit… He looked especially handsome. Not that his normal attire wasn’t handsome, no. His normal clothes were cute and fluffy on him, while this one just had a more “fancy” look to it, is all. Even though he dresses up lazily… It seems to be effective on you. Oh. You think… You think you stared long enough. Sans just finished coating his pizza with ketchup. He waddled over you and you snorted at the sight. He may look more snazzy in his collared shirt, but he still has those dumb… cute… habits of his.

 

He noticed you looking at his pizza and he shrugged. “you know how i like ‘em.” Sans said shortly. You shook your head. “That’s how you like literally every food you eat. If it goes with ketchup, you dip them into it.”

 

He chuckled lightly. “ok ok ok. let’s go get a seat.” he pointed to a sofa near to the drink tables you were at. You nodded, but didn’t move when he seemed to pause. He was staring at something on you… Your hand?

 

But he didn’t do anything after that. He just gave you a little elbow and you both moved to take a seat on the sofa. You talked about the school day and about the atmosphere. After a little while, Sans seemed to notice you giving his clothes long looks. “uh… what do you think of it?” He gave you a questioning look. Oops. You stared again. “Oh!” you sat up a bit more. You looked to the floor. “I… I like it…?” you gave a small smile.

 

His sockets lidded at that. “oh. that’s good..” He paused, “was worried these don’t really fit my style y’know?”

 

_Don’t worry! You look good all the time-_ “No no, you… fit the snazzy look, Sans.”

 

You took a last bite on the pizza. You looked at Sans’ plate, finished too. Then you saw a smear near his teeth. “Hmhm, Sans, you’ve got something there,” you pointed to him. His eyelights went down. “huh- where?” he clumsily tried to lick it away with his slightly glowing blue tongue. You… always found it weird when it made an appearance. You mean- skeletons have tongues? Skeleton monsters? And it was blue like his blush? Does that mean he has some kind of “blue blood”? But it was also glowing?? What’s up with that? So they have organs…?

 

“Pft.” you exhaled and took a tissue from the table, and without thinking… You reached over to him and wiped the red condiment off his face.

 

* * *

 

His eyelights shrunk. You were using a tissue but.. the joints of your fingers lightly brushed his face. _her hand’s so close-_

 

“There, it’s gone!” you giggled to him. He automatically rubbed the place the sauce was slowly.

 

_guh, her skin was so soft near my mouth-_

 

“h-heh. thanks (y/n).” he continued to rub, now his whole hand rubbing his cheekbones, trying desperately to stop himself from going blue.

 

Oh was he infatuated… He wanted your hands back on his face… _heheh… maybe i should spill more things on my face._

 

You continued to giggle in soft little spurts. _she’s… so cute…_ While your eyes were closed and you were laughing at him, he took in every detail of your face. Your eyes were curving upwards again, your lips end also curved upwards, your cheeks looking… real good. He was holding himself back from making a snack out of you. Oh, it was agonizing. If he kept doing this… He wouldn’t be able to say anything to you without doing something that he’ll regret. But… He had to satisfy the deep _want_ he had badly…

 

He pinched you.

 

Your eyes popped back open and you looked at him with an indiscernible expression. Sans immediately let go of your cheek and his smile dropped a bit. _uh- what did i just do-_

 

You shoved him playfully, getting into more bouts of laughter, starting to lean on him slightly… Alright. Sans couldn’t hold back his excitement and joy any longer. He laughed along with you, not even really comprehending what was going on- he could tell by the heat he felt on his face that he must’ve turned blue.

 

“Ok, ok, what did I do, Sans?” you covered your mouth from the dissipating giggles.

 

_you’re just too cute you know that?_

 

“nothin. just… i’m gonna get more food.” Sans excused, “do you want anything?”

 

You seemed to stare at him with a look that made his soul skip a beat. “Hm, I think I’m done for tonight.” You shook your head. Sans nodded.

 

As he walked back to the snack table he thought over in his head. _i don’t want to eat anything either… maybe i’ll just get that lemon juice._

 

* * *

 

When you saw Sans’ back getting further, you ‘accidentally’ let out a deep sigh of adoration. He… pinched you? What was that supposed to mean?? Well, you don’t know what he meant but all that you know that it made your heart flutter something joyful in your chest. You took your hand up to the cheek he pinched and smiled.

 

… Something about tonight just made your feelings for the skeleton get all over the place. What happened to your self-management? You have to stop being so obvious…

 

… But you always hoped that you could… Maybe be with him.

 

Now… How would that be? You’ve never really seen him been romantic, and from what you’ve asked from the others including his brother, he had never been in a romantic relationship before, so even they’re not sure what to look for. Although… Every time you’d ask there would be a weird look on their faces. Like when you asked Alphys, from the class next door… When she answered she suddenly said she had to leave, in a hurry. And Papyrus… He seemed to give you such a perplexed look when you asked him, as if you just asked “How many rocks are there on the Surface?”

 

Well… No one knew. You shouldn’t keep feeding your hope and making it soar high… It’s safer to believe that he just isn’t into romantic stuff-

 

“Hhhey, (Y/n).” A dark, coarse voice suddenly appeared beside you. Your head snapped to the side… Uh, a tall looming figure was standing beside the sofa. Reeze. His quadruple yellow eyes were eyeing you sharply, and sent a warning through your eyes that went into your chest.

 

He was… Surprisingly close.

 

You didn’t know much about Reeze either. You weren’t racist, but the things this monster would do… Well… You weren’t really into the things he’d do.

 

He… You suppose he _could_ be the known school bully in yours. But… Bully didn’t seem to be the right word. When you hear the word “school bully”, you’d think about the ones you see in movies, the one that’s loud, stomps around, steals lunch money, rude, and shoves everyone to show that they were ‘above’ them. With Reeze… He was a smarter kid. And he knew it. Actually he acted more like a criminal than he did a bully. He wasn’t loud- he was quiet. That is, quiet when he didn’t need to show who’s boss. He wasn’t from your class, so you don’t exactly know that much about him… And… Yeah, he liked to throw around his physical advantage around when he needed to.

 

The smoker didn’t seem to actually want anything whenever he would… You shuddered- approach people and ‘interact’ with them. He just seemed… Bitter. Reeze was very bitter. When he entered the room, people would go quiet, and he’d DEMAND, “WHAT’RE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!”

 

And when they tried their best to continue, he’d sit down on his desk… And choose a ‘victim’ to stare at. Usually the one who he thought ‘disrespected’ him the most.

 

The worst case you’ve seen directly was when Sans’d tripped on his foot. And Sans- always the casual, didn’t even beat a sweat. He just said a short sorry- although Reeze wasn’t taking that. He _actually_ lunged to attack him- and when you saw that you immediately thought about his condition, and made a run for the skeleton. But Sans… He just blipped out of the way while Reeze grasped at empty air. Sans then seemed to notice you- who _just_ stopped in your tracks when you saw he was alright. _Of course he’s alright-_

 

“(Y/n).”

 

The voice was ALARMINGLY close now. He was leaning towards you. You found yourself staring up into the sharp, citrine eyes that belonged to Reeze, and your heart thumped… Uncomfortably.

 

“O-oh, Reeze!” you stammered, your hands starting to feel hot. You were too deep in your thoughts about _him_ … You forgot to answer him.

 

“Are you… going to properly greet me… Or what?” His slow, roughed up voice vibrated to your ears in a way that made you nervous. Oh- you didn’t answer him fast enough-

 

“S-sorry…” you stammered again, and when his eyes narrowed you actually felt your body temperature dropping.

 

“H-hey Reeze! Nice seeing you here!” you smiled unsteadily.

 

He smirked, showing a glimpse of his sharp teeth… You’ve never been this close to him before… Heck, he’s never even INTERACTED with you. You… You really hope Sans comes back soon…

 

“Thanks babe.” he nodded.

 

W-wait what?!

 

You blinked hard a couple of times. “A…. Huh?”

 

“What’re you doing alone here, hm?” he tilted his head downwards- slightly closer to you. You instinctively pulled your head back just a bit.

 

He didn’t like that.

 

“Uh!” You scrambled for a reason- “I’m just waiting!”

 

His lips turned into a line. Then he started to scowl. What’s… What’s going on…

 

“Ok, (Y/n), I gotta tell ya something.”

 

He turned his body to you-

 

_Bap._

 

One hand was on the wall next to your head. _What?!  
_

And his face inched closer to yours- still in a scowl.

 

“I don’t like it when people try to avoid me. Cus they can’t.” He growled to you in a low voice.

 

“… But you got a chance, _bod_.” his eyes went all over you, and you dreaded. _Why is this happening?_

 

“I like… the way you look… So you can make it up…” His face- was getting- too close- “With a favour-“

 

“ ** _back off FUCKER!_** ”

 

* * *

 

Sans went over back to the snack table, and stared at it blankly. He didn’t want to get anything. Really- he just wanted to sit with you and drink up your image. And hear you talk… And get conversations with you… Get you to laugh maybe. Make you like him mor-

 

_ughhh…_ Sans groaned to himself. What do people usually do to make others _like_ them?

 

… What kind of stupid question was THAT? If he tried tricks to make you like him- he wouldn’t be really sincere huh? It had to come from him… You had to like him- _love_ him the way he just is, if it was ever going to happen.

 

_… you can’t make someone love you with tips alone._

 

… That sentence made his soul shake. Oh… How much he loved you, adored you… It would make his chest ache. He wanted you to be his and his alone… But… What is he doing now? Just running away from you to get himself straight… Why can’t he just say it already?! Even if you didn’t return the feelings, at least he’d get it over with quicker and he didn’t have to _agonize_ himself so much for so long-

 

“Sansy wansy in the blue pants-y,”

 

Sans’ head snapped to the girl in the green-yellow dress.

 

“y-huh yeah- lil-lily? hi.” His words jumbled up and spilled out messily in front of her.

 

_goddammit, why?!_

 

“What’s your deal with your cyan cheek bones, Sans?? (Y/n) might get the wrong idea, bone man!” Lilian put her hands on his shoulders and gave it a violent shake.

 

“uh- sorry! i was thinking about her alright?!” Sans spread his arms out in defiance.

 

_What is he saying?!_

 

Lilian smirked, and let go of his shoulders. _goddammit lily, you said not to blush, but what are you making me fucking say?!_

 

“Man… You two can sometimes look really made for each other,” Lilian raised an eyebrow. Sans furrowed his in return.

 

“just… dammit lily, i don’t need your help in mixing up my feelings,” Sans said honestly. Dammit dammit, his mind was positively filled up with thoughts of you.

 

“i… i can’t help myself…” Sans mumbled off, his mind going into the multiple scenery in his mind with you. He wanted to hold you in his arms… He wanted to dance with you, be able to just… always be able to see you dancing. Dancing with him… He wanted to see you dance some more… He really like the prospect of being able to dance with him. Then… His imagery will go into fantasy… He’d… fantasize more… intimate moments between you and him. But no-no. You looked so cute… He loved the red tint on your cheeks that’d come occassionally, for… he doesn’t know what, but the view calmed him and excited him at the same time. He… Really, really wanted to kiss your plump cheeks. He sighed in his thoughts.

 

“Sans. You ok?”

 

Sans didn’t even realize he’d closed his sockets, his eyelights contracting when he opened them.

 

… By the look on Lilian’s face, he must be blue again.

 

“God, you’re a mess.” Lilian sighed.

 

“… yeah.”

 

“Sans, Sans, Sans…” Lilian shook her head, putting a hand on his shoulder, “When. Are you. Going to… god, not even confess, propose to her?”

 

ekmhrakhmwelkjmdlmocejrkljkljclkjmreklj

 

The thought of having your hand in his, with _matching rings_ just exploded in his mind, his soul **physically** shaking in him that made him jitter a bit.

 

“lily! ssssstop!” Sans begged, his face hotter than it has been since he started talking to a certain close friend of yours.

 

Lilian seemed thoroughly pleased with herself. He always hated how smug she was when it came to his crush- disastrous love for you. She may not be as close as he was to you- but damn does she know your weak points. Like when he checked how much you valued his life when he- honestly- told you he only had 1 HP. The reaction he got… warmed his soul that day. Even though he knew it didn’t really matter anyway- if he could get this far in life without dying (and he was very VERY good at living), he’s fine. Though he used the 1 HP excuse to get some leverages on people who didn’t know him… He was still being honest. But he wasn’t even trying to leverage his “ _weakness_ ” on you… Still. The protective hug you gave him heated up his body.

 

“Ok Sans. Here’s the deal.” Lilian squared up the skeleton that snapped him out from more addictive thoughts of you.

 

“You confess to her, and I’ll stop bothering you.”

 

If Sans could spit out a drink, he would. He spluttered. Why… Did Lily… Keep giving him ideas that blooms feelings from his chest, not directed at _her_?

 

… Probably the same thing Lily did to you earlier huh?

 

“ok, ok, lily. but wait a sec,” Sans raised two hands in honest-to-god surrender, “please, _please_ tell me you didn’t talk about someone earlier,”

 

Lilian laughed uproariously at that.

 

… Sans wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad sign.

 

“You cheeky boy,” Sans flinched at the movements Lilian was making, “Place a bit of _trust_ on your girl and your wingman,” She winked.

 

Sans didn’t have anything to answer her. He just fidgeted with his phalanges and seriously considered confessing tonight. It… Was it a good night to tell you? You’ve been his friend for… Quite a long while. And in romances, his confidence was way too low. You were his first love, after all. He had no experience in this. All he knew was that his feelings for you were real, strong and deep.

 

So. He’s…. Does he really want to do this? Wait no, of course he does. But… Does he want to know the results? _No not really._ How do people confess?

 

“uuuuugggghh…” Sans rubbed his hard face, “how the _fuck_ am i supposed to approach her lily…”

 

Lilian smiled a victorious smile. “… You’re doing it?”

 

Sans’ hands stiffened, the fingers curling in a bit more, over his sockets. Hhhhh “y-yeah, i want to?”

 

He does.

 

Lilian nodded. “Ok. So tonight is a good night to do it.”  


“yeah.” At least he got that. It was a party by someone who’s in a relationship and he’s celebrating it together nicely so… The mood was slightly romantic already.

 

“What do you plan to do?”

  
Sans froze.

 

…. What was he going to do? What does he want to do? What is he going to say? How is he supposed to approach you? _“hey (y/n). i’m sans, you know that. i’m here to tell you i love you. love me?”_ … Yeaaahhhh, he’s got nothing other than the most minimal thing he could think of.

 

“l-lily wait.” Sans breathed, “w-what does she think of me? is it positive?”

 

Lilian gave a look to Sans that showed him she was done. “You wanna cheat or something?” Lilian raised an eyebrow, “I’m not telling you whether she likes you or not just like that. As if she tells me who she’s got her eyes on anyways…”

 

Lily smirked. “What I will tell you though, she doesn’t think you negatively.”

 

… I think Sans could’ve gotten that on his own… Yeah he doesn’t know what to make of someone liking him when he himself is blinded to reading any possible romantic implications from you, since he already has the romance glasses on him every time he interacted with you. But he could still tell that you didn’t hate him. He and you were pretty close friends for crying out loud! But.. Do you **like** him? No no. Not like Do you lo-

 

_i want her to like me. i… i need her to like me._

 

Oh, he said that out loud. Lilian’s eyes widened, her smirk falling. “Oh. Wow. My man- you really just- just go. You really need to just go, you know that? Stop holding yourself back!” Lilian _punched_ him.

 

Sans rubbed his upper arm, feeling a surge of annoyance, nervousness, and excitement. “ **yes i know!** so what do people do to confess usually?!” arms flailing.

 

Lilian snickered. “Well… I’m no expert but I’ve seen my friends do stuff,” she elbowed him, “Well.. You can just ask her out, do something only the two of you, and then you _kiss_ her,”

 

“whoA LILY WHAT,” Sans felt like his magic was going to just jump out of him, can this woman stop that?!

 

“Yea, kiss her to show how you feel!” Lily's eyes went off dreamily, "But you could also just do it subtly and let her figure out- no that’s hilarious, she won’t notice probably! because-“

 

Sans really was considering confessing. Really. But all he can think is _what_ ** _you_** _will say_. Do you like him that way? Do you? Do you? What if you rejected him? He promised he would be cool with it to himself- but he can’t fucking lie to himself. If you rejected him- he’s sure… he won’t take you against your will, but he’s going to be in a world of suffering, he hoped that would only be awhile but… But..

 

“Sans, will you relax? Just go up to her,” Lilian’s eyes lidded.

 

Sans actually felt offended. “s’not that easy lily.”

 

“Yeah, but you really should just go for it,”

 

Sans eyelights wondered about while Lilian continued her spiel of romantic scenarios-

 

_REEZE WAS WITH YOU. BOTHERING YOU. YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT._ **_HE_ ** _DIDN’T LIKE IT._

 

Before he knew it, and leaving a confused Lilian, he was a few steps away from the coarse-furred smoker, feeling his sockets empty and magic gather in his hands.

 

“ ** _back off FUCKER!_** ”

 

* * *

 

Reeze didn’t let up as soon as he showed up. You didn’t know how he could, you’ve never seen Sans like this before.

 

His usually carefree and casual face was gone. His sockets were pitch black, his hands gripped into a fist, and they were even shaking in the slightest- his teeth in a scowl- You’ve never really seen him wearing anything other than a grin!

 

Reeze glared right back at him. Sans just insulted him. He’s never had someone just come up to him and threaten him- he must be in quite a surprise. You didn’t know what to think- you just pressed yourself a little deeper into the sofa, trying to physically get away from the hostile air the two monsters had around them.

 

When Reeze hadn’t replied in anyway to him, Sans started approaching. _Then_ , he reacted. He didn’t move away, he leaned _closer to you_.

 

“What?” He all but growled. “you have a problem fleshless?”

 

“something wrong with bones?” Sans smirked, both hands coming up in a taunting way. He tilted his head low, sockets still looking up to Reeze. “and yes. i do have a problem with you, four eyes.”

 

_BAMP!_ Reeze hit the wall with both hands, dangerously close to your head, and pushed himself off, _your_ hands coming up to your chest in some form of defense. He started to heave angrily. “Better get out of here before you do something you’ll regret.” He threatened. Sans unfazed, scoffed. “you’re right. you really _should_ get out of here before you do something you’ll regret. good self-advice you got there, you creep!”

 

You had just noticed it, but the party was silent, and the crowd of people including the host and hostess, was watching this little scene unfold between them, not daring to move a muscle. You were in the same position- frozen. The air seemed to crackle something angry and dark. Reeze twitched his fingers. “Tell me, skeleton,” Reeze shook his hands, “What exactly is your problem?”

 

Sans seemed to hesitate a bit, his eyelights returning in a blink. He quickly recovered, brows furrowing, frowning a bit harder. “ok asshole. i have a problem with what you’re doing to her.” He scowled. Your heart fluttered at that, despite the impending doom weighing on your shoulders… He was doing this for you?

 

“you’re bothering her, reeze, i need you. to. _back. away._ ” Sans growled, his sockets just kept getting darker and darker. At this, Reeze scoffed. “What’s your deal with her? This is out of your issue box teeth,” you flinched at the insult as Reeze mocked, “Leave me to my doings. You don’t need to care.”

 

“i do.” Sans said almost immediately. Reeze raised an eyebrow and flashed him his teeth. “Why? _You got a thing for her?_ ”

 

Sans hadn’t been fazed by Reeze’s insults at all. In fact it seemed to boost his confidence more, somehow, something you always admired about him, his cool headedness. But at that question that made your cheeks flush slightly… Sans’ scary face dropped significantly, and he looked to be nervous. _About what?_ He seemed less intimidating and more indignant. His eyelights were vibrating in more anger now.

 

“that doesn’t matter right now, reeze.” Sans continued his approach with added speed, “you’re bothering her, she doesn’t like what you’re doing, and she wants you to leave you alone. i can’t just watch you disrespect her like that!”

 

Reeze looked at Sans as if he was pathetic or something. You suddenly felt bitterness in you. You wanted to take a jab at him. He just kept insulting Sans!

 

“High-riding dick,” Reeze hissed, and made a move. He shuffled to Sans in a quick speed, arms outstretched trying to _slice_ him. You almost screeched, hands now pressed to the back of the sofa- body screaming at you to run. With the attack however, Sans seemed to relax almost completely, smugness covering his face as he swiftly caught Reeze’s hands with his own, gripping them. Reeze’s eyes starting to glow with magic, trying to stare Sans down while he tried to free his hands. Sans just tutted, letting go of his hands and teleporting behind him, while a flash of light burst out of Reeze’s eyes onto the floor, burning it. Sans hummed as if Reeze just threw a ball at him, summoning a long bone to his hand, and swishing it under Reeze’s feet, making him trip to the ground.

 

You gasped, and Sans just turned his head to you, giving you a wink. _i got this._ He turned back to the scrambling Reeze, relaxing in a mock manner- to say this wasn’t anything to him. Reeze jeered under his breath as he stood up and prepared to do something, turning to Sans- then stopped. You couldn’t see Sans’ face, his  head was turned away from you. You’re not sure, but whatever expression Sans had seemed to make Reeze freeze, his mouth dropping in what appears to be shock, and eyebrows going down in… _fear??_

 

He quickly turned from Sans, hands visibly shaking, while he snarled. “FINE! I DIDN’T LIKE HER ANYWAYS, DISGUSTING HUMAN!”

 

“don’t you _fucking insult her_ you prick,” Sans growled lowly, back still turned against you, paying attention to where Reeze was heading. Reeze looked back, _his fur was standing!_ Cringed, and left the house completely, you can see him rushing away from the building into the night from the big windows to the front of the house.

 

… You let yourself take a breath, you didn’t even realize you’d stopped breathing while all of that was happening.

 

“… Sans?” You asked, soft.

 

He turned to look at you quicker than you thought. He didn’t look angry anymore. Concern was littered across his face, in his wobbly smile, slanted brows, in his eyelights- they were glowing and dimming. He came over to the couch, and hugged you close to him. The sudden contact made you feel warm- feel safe. You hugged him back, face that was tense softening that much more.

 

“… you ok, (y/n)?” Sans asked, his voice so much softer, and shaky. Why does he sound scared all of a sudden?

 

“… Yeah. What about you?” You asked back, starting to rub his back. At that he relaxed. He chuckled that handsome laugh. He pulled back, but his arms were still touching you. “‘course i’m fine. i’m…” His face suddenly twisted, “ _sans_ tastic!” he smiled widely at you. With that, the tense air let up and you laughed uncontrollably. The air in the room felt light again, the people around the two of you who had been silent letting out a sigh, and you specifically heard Lily let out an aggravated grumble.

 

“You stupid skeleton,” Lilian groaned.

 

“Well now I gotta talk with you, bone-man.”

 

In front of you, Sans’ sockets widened, his pupils shrinking. He sweated a bit. You got nervous. That was Maltof’s voice. Oh no. Was he going to get into trouble? If Maltof’s going to kick Sans out of here for defending you-

 

“Thanks for that, Sans.” Maltof patted Sans’ back. Sans let go of you quickly, and stood attentively, eyelights shaking a little. “y… you’re not mad?” Sans’ deeper voice sounding more striking after hearing Maltof’s not-quite-there-yet voice. Maltof’s eyes lit up. “You kidding? He threatened me to be here! Sher doesn’t like him, I wouldn’t let him in if he hadn’t done that. We really didn’t want him here…” Maltof admitted.

 

“Plus, you were helping (Y/n) then weren’t you?” Sher came over, hugging Maltof’s shoulders, her pretty black eyes eyeing the both of you. “Even if we invited him before… Reeze did _that_ to (Y/n). I’d appreciate it if you did that.”

 

You smiled to Sans, though he was still looking at Maltof and Sher beside him. “Yeah…” His eyelights went back to you, head still turned to Maltof, “Thank you, Sans.”

 

His sockets went wide again, his grin becoming more and more strained. Um… What’s wrong with him? Did… Did he not want you to thank him?

 

He rubbed the back of his skull while he closed his sockets, head bending downwards. Then you saw it. His cheekbones were stained baby blue. He stopped grinning. “… anything for you, (y/n).” He opened his sockets again, giving the floor a soft smile before his eyelights went up to your face again. Your heart skipped a beat at the sight you were seeing.

 

_“Hmmmmm….”_ Lilian’s voice was suddenly heard from somewhere in the room. Sans’ expression shifted again, becoming distressed, his jaw set, sweat forming on the side of his skull. You looked at Lilian- she was bouncing her eyebrows, eyes half lidded! _What!?_ You wanted to throw a paper cup with water in it at her. A sigh from near Sans. You looked at the hosts- Maltof’s had an eyebrow raised, looking smug and taunting, while Sher had put a glowing hand to her cheek, looking at you and Sans dreamily- Is that a freaking long _whistle_ from across the room?! You flushed _hard._

 

“… ggguuhhh-!” Sans groaned, slapping both his hands in front of his face. You could practically see steam coming off of him, his face was so blue now (probably as red as your whole face), he looked like he was going to explode in anger, his hands pressing into his face, you could see the tension in his ligaments, shaking slightly.

 

Maltof left with Sher, Sher giggling softly to her pretty hand. With them moving away, the others cleared space, and went back to normal. Including Lilian, which you were surprised of. She would tease you endlessly every time a moment happened between you and the skeleton.

 

Sans peeked out of his phalanges, giving the room a once over from behind his hands, then sighing heavily, letting go of his face, shoulders slumping. “i feel like that’s rude…” He mumbled to himself. Rude wasn’t how you’d put it, but your chest did feel that indignant irritation when someone acted rude to you. You laughed to get his attention. “That was really weird.”

 

“that’s putting that lightly, (y/n).” Sans chuckled along with you. You shook your head, then you looked back at him. “I’m… Still thankful to you, Sans. Thanks for saving me back there.”

 

Sans eyelights went softer again. His eyelights shifting slightly in his sockets, as if he was studying your face. His grin was small, but genuine. Needless to say… His expression made your heart flutter. He breathed, closing his sockets as if he was focusing…

 

He opened them again. “… hey, (y/n)?” He raised both his brows, “… can i bring you outside tonight? it feels a bit crowded here now.”

 

You blinked. Crowded? You supposed. That little situation that happened earlier… Did make you slightly uncomfortable? Even though you were also… excited..? You wanted to make him feel better if you felt fine anyways. You owe it to him. And even if you didn’t owe him either…

 

“Sure.”

 

He seemed to light up at that, brows relaxing back into place. He took out a hand for you. It looked so… Inviting, in that moment. You took it, and he pulled you up to your feet. You swore you heard him sigh quietly… His hand shifted in yours, fingers curling in a little. You couldn’t help but return the motion slightly, but you couldn’t do it as well since Sans was already pulling you to the door.

 

* * *

 

There were stars out.

 

Maltof’s house sure is fancy. Rich family, but he doesn’t flaunt it. Nice… It had a nice quiet garden at the back. Music was playing gently at the background again, the lights were softer, covered by the curtains. This is a party that you liked. It wasn’t loud, wasn’t stuffy, classy. You should note that Maltof runs your type of parties. Especially that you got to hang around with Sans at such a nice gentle party… It made you feel happy.

 

The garden was lit gently by a full moon. It made the garden glow a bit light blue, like Sans’ magic. You stood there beside him, hand still holding each other’s, looking at the pretty garden. It had hedges, with flowers growing in front of them, the garden in a simple rectangle lot. In the middle a small fountain, flowing water from the spout quietly. Made the night feel cooler, made it feel nicer. You had to try your best not to let out a satisfied sigh, however holding it in instead made your cheeks heat up. You’ve stood silently, comfortably next to Sans for more than a minute now, just looking at the simple but very appreciated view. Sans let out a breath, then finally looked at you. You looked back at him, head tilting in question. Sans looked at the ground, then bended his legs. It looks like he wanted to sit down… So you followed him, sitting down on the stone steps down to the garden from the back door.

 

The steps being short, both yours and Sans’ knees bended more than usual. It made your knees sway, and it stuck to his. He didn’t seem to mind… You liked this. A lot. A bony thumb started to rub gentle circles onto the back of your hand. You looked at him.

 

… His brow bones started to furrow, he was staring at the grass a bit too hard. He had started to frown, getting harder by the second. He started to grit his teeth quietly, his free hand starting to massage his skull as he closed his sockets.

 

“… What’s wrong?” You asked, something in your chest starting to whisper nasty things to you, thinking that he suddenly didn’t like your presence, which you quickly threw away. If he didn’t want you here he wouldn’t have asked you to come with him.

 

“no nothing… nothing’s wro-“ Sans started to say, before he stopped himself, sockets opening again. He looked to the side, away from you. “uh… i guess there is…” He trailed. What? What was wrong? Did he have a problem? With you..?

 

As if he could read your mind, he quickly turned his head to you, both hands coming up to his front in a surrender gesture- letting go of your hand in the process. “n-not you, you’re not a problem. no…” He stammered. He looked to the side again, this time at the garden, what with his body turned to you, face looking awkward. He exhaled. “sorry… just had a lot of thoughts in my mind right now. didn’t mean to make you worry.”

 

“Oh…” Your heart felt alright again. “Ok then.”

 

One of his hands grabbed at his pants above his lap, his face in contorted in focus again. What is he thinking that’s troubling him so much? You hadn’t seen him look so seemingly stressed before. And this is Sans you’re talking about. What- family problems? No… If it was he wouldn’t have come here would he? School? Nah, he’s an ace student, making the most ambitious science projects every year. What..? You didn’t want to poke your nose in anywhere that wasn’t your business, but you wanted to help him. You cared about him, and you owe him that much.

 

“…” He did that thing again, where he was staring, eyelights shifting in his sockets slightly, this time at the grass. “but uh, (y/n)…”

 

You turned to him just in time as he turned to you again. “i do… wanna talk with you.”

 

You were just plain out confused now. So he didn’t have a problem with you… But he wants to talk with you. Um… Is there something serious? He was smiling though.

 

“it’s just…” Sans trailed off, as he took your hand again, this time in both of his. He sandwiched them between his hands.

 

He mumbled something to himself, something about _“should’ve done this earlier…”_?

 

“i don’t like it when people disrespect you, (y/n).”

 

… Huh?

 

“Huh?”

 

Sans was frowning, looking serious. “i think you’re a great person (y/n). you say i’m smart but look at you.” He gestured towards you with the hand that was on top of yours. You raised a brow. “How so?”

 

“you’re… a caring person. heheh… that’s really nice.” He mumbled, seemingly not bothering to explain exactly what he meant. “Other people are caring.” You glanced up at the moon.

 

“but like…” Sans pulled your hand, prompting you to look at him again, “you looked at me as if i was gonna die when i told you i had 1 HP.”

 

You flushed at the memory. You practically squeezed him that time, ironically a hazard on its own. He had told you afterwards that he’s completely capable, and you could see that, like how it was earlier today, when he fought off Reeze-

 

“He almost hit you!” Your eyes widened, forgetting again how skilled in battle Sans really was- “You could’ve been dusted tonight by him!!” Eyes widening. Sans looked taken aback for a second- then chuckled earnestly. “see?” He gestured, “always worrying for those you care about… it’s sweet really. you forgot what sleep does to HP…?”

 

… Right. It raises HP above your ‘cap’. Sans being Sans, sleeping every chance he got… His HP must be off the charts! He told you when you were worrying so much about him… Telling you that it’s kind of his secret, but he had to tell you to stop you from crying that time. “S-sorry,” You rubbed your cheek with your free hand, kneading it with your knuckles in embarrassment.

 

“‘sides,” Sans pulled you back to the conversation, “i’ve dealt with worse than reeze…”

 

… He said that so casually?

 

“y’know, it’s no wonder so many people like you from school.” Sans changed the subject, “you’re really easy _to_ like.”

 

“you’re not selfish, not arrogant… you think you don’t stick out in the crowd, but when people get to know you, you kind of do.” Sans said. Is… Is he blushing again? Or was that the light of the moon?

 

“That goes for everyone, Sans,” You deflected, honestly feeling a bit too flattered from what basically was Sans complimenting you.

 

“yeah, how do you explain those flirts flocking to you then?” His voice suddenly became strained, “even queen bees don’t get that many people acting like _honey_.”

 

… Why did you adore his puns? They’re _puns_ for goodness’ sakes!

 

“Pfft…” You snorted, “Come on Sans…” You smiled.

 

“yeah… like melanie, pitter, frank…” He named them all- “… and me.”

 

Your eyes, which were slightly closed from contentment, widened like never before. What? What- what- WHAT?

 

“Uh…” You cooled yourself off, afraid to make assumptions. “If you flirted ever, I don’t think I caught it…”

 

What’s he saying..?  


“heheheh… nah, i didn’t flirt with you (y/n).” Sans chuckled.

 

Oh ok.

 

“but… i like you, (y/n).” He paused, “… a lot.”

 

Your eyes widened again, and suddenly you felt as hot as the sun. You can’t imagine what your face must look like then- Is he really-? _Is he really-?_

 

“H… What?” You couldn’t help but voice. He… This can’t be real?!

 

But you could see his face. His sockets squeezed shut, his grin- no it was in a straight line. His mouth was very wobbly. His face was in the deepest shade of blue you’ve ever seen on him, and it spread everywhere on his skull.

 

“(y/n)-“ Sans’ sockets clicked open, desperation in his face and his voice- “no, i don’t _just_ like you a lot. i think… i think… i…”

 

He jolted when your hand squeezed his, and your other hand went up to hold his hands too. You looked at him expectantly, stars in your eyes, heart pumping quicker in your chest.

 

Sans looked to your face, and seemed to have discovered something on it, his sockets and eyelights widening, then smiled widely.

 

“i … love you (y/n)… and i think i want you to be mine.”

 

At that, Sans’ sockets lidded, and the most genuine smile spread across his face, as he looked into your eyes dreamily.

 

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh-?!?!?!?! **Love!**   **His!** WHAAAA-_

 

“(y-y/n)-?” Sans suddenly snapped out of his dreamy state, looking surprised, “y-you ok?”

 

You were under stars, yes. But… You were seeing _different_ stars, your heart pounding a bit too hard in your chest as you gripped onto Sans’ hands as if you were going to fall away from him any second- And you guess you kind of did, because your body swayed a bit backwards, one hand grabbing your forehead and eyes rolling back a bit… Oh, you’re… You’re actually falling-

 

Something hard on your back, and you snapped back from almost fainting right then and there. Your pupils came back, and you blinked a few times-

 

KEJMKLJKLSRKSJLKR

 

Sans’ face was mere INCHES from your face! He was so close! You could feel his breath brush your face for goodness’ sake!

 

His other hand was still holding one of yours.

 

He righted yourself up.

 

“sh-shit (y/n), oh my god,” He stammered, “are you ok?”

 

Your mouth hung open, then closed, as you made incomprehensible noises from your mouth as you feel your blood rushing to your face, and you blinked a couple times. Sans started to turn blue again as something came across his face.

 

“u-uh, i’m sorry-“ _An apology?_ “i didn’t mean to- make you- unc-comfortable, if you don’t-“

 

The words got hitched in him. You had pulled him close, your head on his shoulder, and he gasped. His arms had moved away from you in surprise.

 

“Don’t be sorry Sans…” You said in a voice so soft even you didn’t expect it, “I… like you a lot too…” You snuggled into his shoulder, earning another gasp from him. He couldn’t see it, but your face had red all across it, as you prepared to answer him.

 

“I think… I… l-love you too?” You said it shakily. Not because you were unsure… No… You knew. You thought about him day and night, quite constantly… To the point that Lilian had told you that you were obsessed with him. You flared indignantly at that… But you couldn’t really be mad, when it was too true.

 

You wanted to be with him. You wished he wanted you too… You wanted to be his, whether you realized it or not. You just… Wanted to be embraced by him. Just having him by your side already made you so happy…

 

… Two hands came slowly to your back, and Sans squeezed you to him a little. He chuckled weakly.

 

“i can’t… believe this is happening…” He breathed, shifting his skull to get it closer to yours.

 

“Me neither!” You told him, as your heart thumped happily at your closeness to him. He confessed… He confessed! He told you… He _loved_ you! What! Can you say that on your confession?? Whatever, that's GREAT!

 

“I hope this isn’t a dream.” You laughed into his shoulder, then the both of you pulled away.

 

“god, me neither,” Sans smiled at you, his eyelights shining cheerfully.

 

“I… I know you knew but… I almost fainted back there, I just… I can’t believe that you… Like- no… _love_ me?? How..? What?” You spilled your words, still unable to believe it all.

 

“i thought you were creeped out by me!”

 

“Oh no no no! If Lily were here she’d slap the heck out of you!” You giggled, “I just… That kind of confession just… Punched the consciousness out of me!”

 

Sans laughed… Handsomely. “oh my god,” He exhaled, “you… i love you so much??”

 

“urgh i can’t believe my first love is requited…”

 

“I’m your first love?” Really?

 

Sans tilts his head closer to you, and you pull your head back playfully, a shy smile on your face. Sans grins wider.

 

“… yeah. i’m so lucky… that she likes me back.”

 

“I said I love you,” You said it again, still straining when it comes out of your mouth. Why is that word so hard to say..?

 

“i… you… love _me_ , in… that way?” Sans said, seeming to make sure.

 

“O-of course?” You flush, hand coming up to fix your hair, suddenly very self conscious. “D-do you love me in _that way_?”

 

Sans laughed heartily, blue tinting his cheekbones lightly again, then looked into your eyes. “of course i do.”

 

…

 

The both of you went silent. But it wasn’t awkward… It was pleasant, as you stared into each other’s eyes (and sockets). Blush tinting the both of your faces. Sans’ eyelights shifted again, seeming to take in your face. His sockets started to lid slowly, as he started to lean in, and seemed to pull you close.

 

… You pulled him back, heart pounding heavily. You leaned forward, your pulse riling you up everywhere, his touch… His expression…

 

_This… This is real..!_

 

He closed his sockets and you did the same, as a soft breath touched your lips…

 

And your mouth made contact with his teeth.

 

_A kiss._

 

Maybe because it's your first kiss but... Even though skeletons don’t have lips somehow… It was fantastic, it was hard and different, his teeth shifting against your lips in a very new, and very _welcome_ sensation- He’s so warm, his mouth, his _breath_ , his _chest-_ You noticed a hand had went up to the back of your head, and the other arm was around your waist, hand on your back… Pulling you to him. Your own arms were wrapped around his bony neck slightly, albeit not as tight as Sans was doing it.

 

You pulled back with him, and took a breath, face somehow getting hotter than before. That just happened. _That just happened._ You don’t know how kisses go but somehow… You think you know that Sans gives good kisses.

 

“H-have you kissed before?” You asked, your voice squeaky from happiness and some kind of weird embarrassment. _You kissed your_ _crush_ _your love- possibly your now_ _boyfriend_ _????_

 

“n… no…” Sans said breathlessly, sockets and pupils wide. “… i get it. i really do now… wow… your lips are so soft…” Sans’ bony hand came up to caress your lips, and you found yourself going red again.

 

“… I think I quite like… the texture of b-bone-“ You squeaked, hand coming up to his to pry them away- You’re so excited and happy you couldn’t handle it.

 

“S-Sans?” You looked to him, and he raised both his brows. “… So… A-are you my b… b… b-boy… friend..?”

 

Saying words have never been so difficult before.

 

Sans' sockets widened, grin falling.

 

“holy shit.”

 

He hugged you, and started laughing loudly. 

 

“i’m your boyfriend! hahah! your boyfriend! _fuck!_  and you’re my… girlfriend?!”

 

“That’s how it goes right??” You asked, hugging him back.

 

“y-yeah!”

 

You both laughed, not from anything humorous, but just from being… Happy. Together.

 

You suddenly squealed from the multiple realizations hitting you, your legs kicking the air a little and Sans continued to laugh, sockets crinkled. After awhile, the both of you took a breath, and you side-hugged each other.

 

After a little bit more time, Sans speaks up.

 

“so (y/n)… this is all new to me,” He paused awhile, looking up to the stars. “i really like the view and the party’s nice… but i feel like i wanna be alone with you awhile.”

 

You quirked your head to him, and suddenly he shook his head.

 

“i mean… don’t worry! i won’t bring you to a r-room or anything… i just… wanna hang around with you, maybe watch the stars at a quieter place..?”

 

You laughed and squeezed his side. “Hahah, I trust you Sans. I get it,  I wasn't thinking about _that._  I’m sure you don’t want to... disrespect me.”

 

“‘course not!” Sans sweated, looking to the side.

 

“… so… you wanna go?”

 

“Should we tell them?” You looked back, forgetting that you were in Maltof’s house and that the party is still going on.

 

“heheh… i think they won’t mind if we leave without notice.” Sans said looking back as well, squeezing your side a bit, mischief in his voice.

 

“No no… But I guess I feel like I’ll be embarrassed if I go in.” You think back to when they were all eyeing the two of you devilishly. You sighed scoldingly.

 

“me too,” Sans nodded, “tell you what. we’ll text them. they’ll understand… with those fucking looks they gave us,”

 

Though he said that, he said it lightheartedly, knowing how much they loved to tease.

 

“Alright.”

 

With a message sent, Sans looked to you, eyelights seeming as starry as the night above. He teleported you to an empty grassy park, wind brushing your skin. You stayed there under the stars, looking up to it while holding each other, until they eventually faded out and dawn came.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahahah... I hope that wasn't cringy! Or at least... Too cringy?  
> Auh I was really in the young love mood, two babbies going "I love you", shkfhklskjlf...  
> I'm not gonna act like this is the pinnacle of writing, hahah, gihmrsmlkjelsjj I'm covering my face with my hands, I just really wanted cute young love... A bit embarrassed to post this ;w;  
> huahuahkaheahjkehjhjkahjshjkshshkshkjhsjkh  
> 


End file.
